


Glaciation, ces larmes enneigées

by Luorescence



Series: 素技想 — Sugizo [1]
Category: DaizyStripper
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luorescence/pseuds/Luorescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est le soir de Noël. C'est un soir ordinaire pour Yuurigi. C'est le soir de Noël et il neige. C'est un soir extraordinaire. Car selon lui, qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que la neige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glaciation, ces larmes enneigées

  
**「** Perdus dans cette tempête de neige qui nous enveloppe, mon coeur gêlé, mes sentiments de givre. **」**  


White winter carries snow

La neige poudreuse replacée doucement dans cette paume

Blue tears overflowed

Cette sensation oppressante, enserrent ma poitrine

Cette soirée s'annonçait comme plutôt agréable et le fait que ce fut Noël n'y était absolument pour rien. Loin de là même. À ses yeux, Noël avait perdu toute saveur, splendeur et majesté depuis qu'enfant, il avait découvert que Papa Noël n'était pas cette personne magique, étrange et bienveillante avec des cheveux hirsutes et une barbe fournie blancs, un gros nez et un teint rougeaud comme s'il avait trop bu et sa grosse bedaine de grand-père. Qu'il ne possédait ni rennes volants ni de lutins. Qu'il n'était comme se l'imaginaient tous les enfants du monde. Qu'il n'était pas du tout d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'existait que dans le coeur des enfants bercés d'illusions grâce aux contes et aux histoires de papa et maman, l'évènement en était presque devenu ordinaire. De toute manière, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait quelqu'un de spécial pour le fêter avec. Une perspective qui l'attristait quelque peu puisque voir le visage irradié de bonheur des couples qu'il croisait le renvoyait à sa propre solitude. Et en bon célibataire mélancolique, il avait au premier abord décidé de rester cloîtré dans son appartement, à lire et à écrire en écoutant de la musique, à bichonner sa PSP aussi peut-être. Comme pour un jour ordinaire d'ailleurs.

Un évènement inattendu mais bienvenu avait cependant chamboulé tout son programme et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dehors, grelottant légèrement de froid mais heureux. Trois jours auparavant avait eu lieu le solstice d'hiver. Depuis la température avait chuté. Trois jours après le solstice d'hiver, les premières chutes de neiges sur Tokyo. Épaisses et drues, qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Or, Yuugiri aimait la neige, l'adorait même.

Il avait beaucoup plu ces derniers temps alors, quand le premier flocon s'était déposé sur le bout de son nez lorsqu'il était parti au conbini au bout de la rue, il l'avait essuyé sans vraiment y faire attention, pensant à une goutte de pluie. Il avait ensuite pénétré dans l'étroit magasin et s'était longuement attardé dans les rayons, réfléchissant à ce qu'il aimerait manger sans vraiment réussir à se décider. Puis, il avait regardé dehors et le paquet qu'il tenait en main était tombé au sol tandis qu'il se précipitait à l'extérieur avec un enthousiasme puéril. La brusque froideur qui l'avait cueillie à la sortie, l'atteignant en plein dans le visage, accompagnée des rires des enfants des copropriétaires, avait confirmée ses doutes. De ses mains gantées, il avait chassé les restes de la boule de neige de son visage, avant qu'ils ne s'infiltrent dans son cou sous la forme de traînées d'eau glacée. Il avait ensuite resserré son écharpe et un sourire niais avait étiré ses lèvres tandis que la neige effaçait de son esprit la chaleur de son appartement, les pages vierges qu'il devait remplir ainsi que ces choses qu'il était venu chercher au conbini. Il  _neigeait_  après tout.

Cette rêverie, un jour, se brisa et disparaîtra

À ce moment nous avons dis

« Ce sera toujours éternel »

Ces mots sont-ils vraiment inscrit dans nos esprits ?

Depuis, le blondinet marchait, laissant ses pieds le guider au gré des flux de la foule sans vraiment y faire attention puisqu'il admirait cette neige qui peu à peu recouvrait tout de son grand manteau blanc. Il y en aurait beaucoup tel que c'était parti et espérait que ce serait effectivement le cas.

Ses pérégrinations l'amenèrent à un parc coincé entre des barres d'immeubles immenses et imposantes. Un petit coin de verdure perdu dans la ville. Ce n'était pas très loin de chez lui mais il n'y avait jamais posé un pied. Il se rappelait par contre de l'unique balançoire entourée de quatre bancs eux-même ceints de sapins. Il y pénétra, appréciant le relatif silence, comme s'il venait de pénétrer dans un lieu hors de l'espace et du temps, sinon cette neige qui s'écoulait sans fin depuis le ciel. Le jeune homme traversa la place pour rejoindre la balançoire sur laquelle il s'assit. La froideur de la glace fondant sous son postérieur le ramena brusquement à la réalité, comme on tire un dormeur de son rêve son exquis. Il rit de sa tendance à la dispersion.

Son regard embrasa l'horizon blanchâtre, grisâtre là où la neige se s'était pas encore déposée, sauf ou les sapins d'où perçait un vert vif qui contrastait avec le reste. Quelque part sur sa gauche, alors qu'il s'envolait du bout de la balançoire, il aperçut un couple qui s'embrassait sur un des bancs. Il se détourna, puis y revint timidement, les épiant comme un voyeur qui avait peur de se faire attraper. Parce qu'il les enviait. Parce qu'il était seul.

Lui aussi aurait bien aimé se promener avec un ou une quelconque petit ami sous la neige déferlante, partageant une grande écharpe, joignant leurs mains. Puis, ils se seraient posés comme ça sur un banc, se partageant une canette de café bien chaud entre leurs doigts glacés, à regarder la neige tomber en s'étreignant pour ne pas avoir froid. Cela devait être vraiment romantique.

La blanche neige poudreuse danse doucement

Lorsque tu n'es plus là, ce paysage tombe

J'ai commencé à le remarquer, ce sentiment sans nom

Je n'aime que toi

Cependant, il était seul. Désespérément seul. D'un coup, il regretta d'avoir dis non à la jolie demoiselle qui s'était confessée à lui quelques jours auparavant. Il l'appréciait certes, mais tout le problème était justement là. Il l' _appréciait_. Il ne l'aimait pas. En temps normal il aurait accepté puis aurait appris à l'aimer. Or, il aimait déjà quelqu'un. Il était comme ça Yuugiri, une petite fleur bleue sensible, dévouée. Et son coeur tout entièrement occupé n'aurait pas supporté de devoir feindre l'amour en attendant qu'il vienne vraiment tandis qu'il était dévoué à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça lui était ni plus ni moins qu'impossible. Alors, il avait dis non. Parce qu'il n'aurait pu lui mentir, pas plus qu'il n'aurait se mentir à lui-même. Pas alors qu'il était déjà amoureux.

Le vent ainsi que la neige cinglèrent son visage rougi par le froid et la vitesse lorsqu'il s'élança une nouvelle fois dans les airs. Comme l'enfant qu'il redevenait, il rit à gorge déployer, goba des flocons — sans le faire exprès — qui le gelèrent de l'intérieur, mais dieu que c'était grisant. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant les sensations qui se bousculaient dans son ventre à cause de la vitesse. Joie, amusement, peur aussi. Cette impression de décoller, de voler. C'était dur d'aimer un inconnu pour cette raison même qu'on ne savait rien de lui. Le mouvement de balancier lui coupa le souffle. C'était encore plus dur d'aimer un ami proche. À cause de leur proximité, de leur complicité et de la confiance mutuelle qui les liait. Tant de choses précieuses qu'il pouvait perdre en quelques instants à cause d'à peine quelques mots.

_There was one reality_

La vérité est que ce corps tremblait toujours lorsque je ne le remarquais pas

_There was no eternity_

J'ai fermé les yeux, puis essayé de l'établir maintenant-

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, gercée, en se reculant pour prendre de l'élan. La peur accrochée à son ventre comme un boulet. Son corps fut projeté en avant, s'enfonça dans la couche déjà épaisse de neige lorsqu'il trébucha. Le froid l'embrassa, l'infiltrant d'une étreinte douloureuse tandis qu'il était peu à peu recouvert d'une poudre blanche opaque le fondant dans le décor teinté d'une blancheur immaculée. Il se bornait à ne pas faire un seul mouvement. Cette peur d'être rejeté qui agrippait son estomac comme le nageur coulant se retient à la perche tendue vers lui. Un bonhomme de neige vivant sans la carotte pour nez. Cette angoisse omniprésente qu'il plongerait vers des abysses sans fin s'il laissait échapper ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de l'affection qu'il ressentait à son égard. Celle-là même qui l'empêchait de se déclarer.

La neige qu'il avala par mégarde lorsqu'il desserra les lèvres lui tira une grimace. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle transforme son coeur en glace et engourdisse son amour avec autant d'efficacité qu'elle s'acharnait à le faire pour son corps en ce moment même.

Toi et cette rêverie vous étendez loin

Tout scintille

Toutes ces choses

Je veux pas les oublier

Dieu que c'était douloureux. Parler avec lui, l'admirer, rire avec lui, l'écouter, se confier à lui et même se tenir au même endroit au même moment jour après jour. Dieu que ça faisait mal. Bien sûr qu'il chérissait ces petits temps du quotidien, bien évidemment qu'il les appréciait. Cependant, l'affliction de son coeur pleurant en lui, ça faisait  _vraiment_  un mal de chien.

Lorsque j'ai parlé avec toi de nos rêves et notre futur

Pas une seule fois, je n'ai menti

Avec toi, même les moindres choses

J'avais l'impression qu'elles avaient un sens profond

Aimer, c'était beau. Aimer en silence, c'est une torture ; un suicide à petit feu pour une déliquescence lente et agonisante. Et alors que son corps réclamait ardemment l'objet de ses désirs, sa raison le domptait avec cette peur indicible que toute la pure intensité de ses sentiments soit reniée par l'autre, roulée en une boule puis piétinée. Son cri de frustration se perdit, étouffé par la neige isolante.

Ça m'a effrayé de savoir que j'étais attaché au passé

C'est bon si on a le pouvoir de changer demain

Malgré ça, je voudrais que les gens oublient

Je me suis fondu en mon rêve, les fleurs ne peuvent s'épanouir

Il se redressa, s'ébroua, tremblant allègrement maintenant que ses vêtements se gorgeaient d'eau. Son regard se planta sur les nuages cotonneux là-haut dans ce ciel lointain. Il pria silencieusement et les flocons fondirent sur ses joues pour se mêler à ses propres larmes. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent lentement.

La blanche neige poudreuse danse doucement

Lorsque tu n'es plus là, la couleur du paysage change

Sous le soleil silencieux je pleure

Je n'aime que toi

Il avait toujours aimé la neige pour sa blancheur immaculée, symbole de sa pureté et de sa magnificence. Elle présentait toutefois un autre aspect beaucoup moins positif ; la glaciale affliction provoquée par le vide et l'absence. Cet hiver qu'il passait seul, ces larmes qu'il versait pour une histoire immatérielle et intangible. Le deuil porté à des rêves d'une douceur telle que sa fonte ne laissait qu'un âpre et acide goût de  _rien_  difficile à avaler, impossible à digérer.

La tristesse des fleurs des neiges s'épanouissant

Attendant que le printemps arrive

Ses yeux scrutèrent les alentours à la recherche d'une quelconque tâche de couleur. Le couple avait disparu. Voilà qu'il était seul dans le monde blanc et désert qu'était devenu le parc. Pour une fois, il n'essuya pas les larmes qui coulaient. Personne n'était là pour les voir. Alors, il les laissa dévaler le long de ses yeux en un flot doux, régulier. Aussi silencieux que sa solitude. Quelques instants, l'univers lui sembla à nouveau immeuble, le temps gelé. Enfin il reprit le contrôle. Reniflant et ravalant toute la mélancolie que son corps avait expulsé, il quitta l'endroit et se fondit dans la masse grouillante de ces gens dont l'esprit était monopolisé par les fêtes.

Avec ma voix je veux t'atteindre afin que demain soit ensoleillé par delà le monde

Le futur est imprévisible alors je t'élèverai avec attention

Laisse moi toujours entendre ta grande voix

Kazami suspendit instantanément son geste et sa main retomba contre son flanc lorsqu'il vit le chanteur arriver au bout du couloir. Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement une fois qu'il eut identifié la personne emmitouflée dans un manteau épais, les oreilles protégées par des pompons de fourrure synthétique sur le pas de sa porte. Le batteur sourit et Yuugiri sentit son coeur se serrer. Il masqua sa légère grimace par une expression de surprise marquée, peut-être un peu trop appuyée. L'autre ne sembla cependant pas y faire attention.

« Je me suis dis que ça serait sympa qu'on fête le réveillon tous ensemble. J'avais invité tout le monde, mais les autres sont tous occupés... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire contrit pour cacher sa gêne, son appréhension de voir son ami refuser. Après tout, le chanteur n'était pas spécialement friand de cette fête et il fallait le dire, il débarquait à l'improviste. « Alors on se passe la soirée entre potes ? Comme d'habitude quoi. » Lâcha-t-il finalement pour combler le silence. Yuugiri ne put qu'hocher doucement la tête.

* * *

Le jeune homme déposait les quelques courses qu'il venait de faire au conbini sur la table basse coincée entre le canapé et la télé ; quelques friandises, des ramens et quelques canettes de bière. C'était la moindre des choses : il s'invitait chez l'autre — presque — sans prévenir, il n'allait pas non plus monopoliser ses réserves de nourritures. Son compagnon lui était parti prendre une douche et changer ses habits, les précédents étant trempés.

Kazami sourit pensivement. Il avait dû sortir pour profiter de la neige comme il aimait tant le faire chaque année. Yuugiri avait toujours était fasciné par cette dernière. Peut-être parce que mine de rien ils se ressemblaient un peu. Les deux étaient purs, lumineux, et dégageaient une aura envoûtante. Enfin son ami plus que la neige. Il rit à voix basse en l'imaginant l'admirer avec cet ébahissement enfantin qu'il adorait tant. Au fond de son sac, ses doigts effleurèrent une étoffe infiniment douce au toucher. Le cadeau qu'il comptait lui offrir, mais à présent, il n'était plus vraiment sûr de lui et ne voulait en rien le gêner. Au pire, il pourrait toujours la lui donner lors de son anniversaire.

D'ailleurs, le voilà qui revenait, tout de blanc vêtu, leur couleur se confondant presque avec le teint d'albâtre de sa peau, et avec ses cheveux blonds il ressemblait à ces chérubins dépeints dans certains tableaux qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir dans divers musées. Yuugiri se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé, à ses côtés puis s'empara d'une bière qu'il décapsula sans attendre tout en allumant la télé. C'était un film lambda qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu mais dont il ne se rappelait guère le nom. Il ne devait pas être fameux. Il but une gorgée.

J'ai ri avec toi de ce monde qui s'ouvrait

Je me suis reposé sur mes genoux afin que le temps ne s'arrête pas

La pluie tombe et j'ai envie de pleurer

Cependant, je tends la main et tu t'épanouis joliment

« Alors comme ça on est les deux seuls péquenauds à ne pas avoir de rendez-vous galant ce soir. » Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Kazami qui détacha cependant ses yeux du petit écran avec un sourire pour lui répondre.

« Puisqu'il n'y a que nous, il faut croire que oui. À moins que tu ne m'ai caché une demoiselle. »

L'autre musicien rougit légèrement en songeant que la demoiselle — damoiseau en l'occurrence — avec lequel il voulait être, était effectivement là. Il se contenta cependant de lui répliquer un élégant « T'es bête ! » en tirant la langue avant de d'engloutir une poignée de chips sous les rires moqueurs du châtain.

Avec ma voix je veux t'atteindre afin que demain soit ensoleillé par delà le monde

Le futur est effrayant alors je t'élèverai avec attention

Laisse moi toujours entendre ta grande voix

Kazami détacha ses yeux du téléviseur pour comprendre pourquoi le chanteur était bien calme tout à coup. Il comprit tout de suite que celui-ci était assoupi. La tête dodelinante avec ses paupières fermées et ses lèvres très légèrement entrouvertes, le corps tanguant comme s'essayant à conserver un équilibre précaire, il n'y avait pas de doutes. Il dormait bel et bien. Ce qui devait arriver finit par survenir et au lieu de se retrouver le nez dans le paquet de chamallow situé face à lui, Yuugiri finit dans les bras du batteur qui l'avait attrapé de justesse. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Un haussement léger de ses épaules avant qu'il ne bouge. Il changea subrepticement de position, se calant confortablement dans le sofa, sans réveiller le dormeur et attrapa un coussin qu'il mit sur ses genoux avant d'y déposer la tête dudit homme non sans une tendre délicatesse et un sourire.

Il avait beau fixer le poste de télévision et ses images qui défilaient sans cesse, il ne les voyait pas. Son esprit était ailleurs, emporté au loin par ses mains. La première distraitement jouait avec les cheveux de son compagnon, entortillant autour de ses doigts de fines mèches. L'autre, posée sur la joue arrondie la caressait de petits cercles formés par le mouvement de ses doigts. Kazami appréciait particulièrement la douce sensation de la peau satinée de l'autre sous ses doigts et il les laissa la palper, profitant de son sommeil pour la découvrir, espérant de pouvoir un jour faire de même quand il serait éveillé. Au moment où il se pencha pour contempler son adorable visage endormi, dans sa tête germa une idée si stupide qu'elle le fit rire de lui-même mais avec une telle vigueur qu'il ploya. Pourquoi pas ? Il n'en aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion.

Donne un coup pour chasser ce ciel négatif

Maintenant, je veux m'épanouir plus que n'importe qui !

Juste nos deux poétiques personnes, tenons nos mains

Sourions tandis que nous volons

Son ventre se contracta puis éjecta une nuée de papillons qui le firent frissonner lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent celle de Yuugiri. Ses mains vinrent d'elles-même encadrer son visage enfantin et il se redressa légèrement, quelque peu étourdit par ce simple contact, se moquant de lui-même d'être autant affecté par ce qui n'était même pas un  _vrai_  baiser. L'autre laissa échappa un petit bruit, semblable à un ronronnement et le pianiste s'en émerveilla bêtement.

Il se reprit heureux qu'il n'y ait personne à l'épier — pas comme s'il eut fais une telle chose s'il n'eut pas été seul de toute manière. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Il se consola en se disant que l'amour rendait stupide et poussait les gens à faire des choses encore plus stupides. Alors, il se pencha une nouvelle fois afin d'embrasser ces lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler.

Yuugiri cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'ils ne le trompaient pas et pour chasser le sommeil qui avaient fui. Il ne rêvait pas ! Et quand bien même c'était le cas, il restait l'agréable sensation de cette bouche contre la sienne et ce souffle contre son visage. Les fourmillements en lui provoqués par son coeur battant follement de joie, il n'était pas sûr de les imaginer. Et ces mains chaleureuses entourant sa tête, tirant sur ses cheveux non plus. Il avait bien envie de faire un pas en avant, d'aller plus loin mais la peur l'en dissuada. Il se retint pour ne pas gâcher la magie de l'instant qui s'éternisait, pour ne pas se réveiller, des débris de rêves entre des doigts écorchés. Il en voulait de ce songe, juste encore un peu. Alors il resta immobile, appréciant comme il le pouvait ce qui lui arrivait tout en ignorant au mieux les plaintes frustrées aussi bien de son corps que de son coeur.

Le batteur ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un Yuugiri bel et bien éveillé qui l'observait étrangement. Il se redressa dans l'instant, s'écarta brusquement autant qu'il le peut sans faire tomber l'autre. Finalement, il cacha son visage de ses mains pour fuir son regard inquisiteur, comme s'il pouvait ainsi disparaître. Il bafouilla avec vitesse et difficulté des mots dont il ne saisissait pas le sens, en lesquels il ne croyait pas. Silence. Le jeune homme sentit qu'on attrapait ses bras, qu'on les écarta jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à celui qu'il aimait, le regard plongé dans le sien. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue à cause de sa soudaine nervosité, redoutant des paroles fatidiques.

C'est bon si tu as été blessé, tant que tu peux en rireLa pluie tombe et j'ai envie de pleurer

Parce qu'au final tu t'épanouira avec tous de force que tous les autres

Tandis que tu t'épanouis, je chante pour toi

Reste aussi beau que tu l'es jusqu'à la fin des temps

« Pourquoi ? »

Ces simples mots prononcé par un murmure à peine audible prit le batteur de court. Il sursauta comme si la question avec une réelle conséquence et qu'elle venait de poser une main sur son épaule.

« Parce que je t'aime ? »

Ce fut au tour du vocaliste de tressaillir parce que son coeur martelait avec poitrine avec une telle intensité qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'éclater, ou que l'organe allait s'arrêter d'un moment à un autre, tandis qu'il sentait la boule qui obstruait sa gorge depuis qu'il avait poser la question s'épaissir. Ses mains desserrèrent leur emprise des bras de l'autre, remontèrent jusqu'à atteindre ses épaules.

« Alors, s'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas. Ne t'arrête pas Kazamin. Jamais. »

Sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle qui s'éteignit lorsque Kazami déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes avec en arrière son leur coeur, qu'il entendait jouer de la batterie. Yuugiri passa ses mains dans son dos pour l'approcher encore. C'était leur premier baiser et il avait le goût salé des larmes qui coulaient à cause de leur soulagement maintenant que l'ignoble angoisse s'était envolée, à moins qu'eux-même ne soient trop haut perchés pour qu'elle puisse les atteindre. C'était un baiser qui avait le goût sucré de l'amour pur et innocent, cet amour totalement désintéressé qui était aussi mignon que celui des enfants. Un goût de neige sucré-salé, un arrière goût de don de soi comme une déclaration à demi-mots. C'était leur premier baiser et il voulait tout dire. Ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Une fois séparé, ils s'observèrent longuement, respirant par saccades, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Tous deux un peu rouge mais tous deux souriants. Yuugiri brisa l'enchantement lorsqu'un bâillement sonore déforma ses traits et déchira le relatif silence.

« Je suis fatigué. Allons dormir. »

La pluie tombe et j'ai envie de pleurer

Cependant, je tends la main et tu t'épanouis joliment

Il bailla à nouveau, se redressa et éteignit la télé. Enfin il prit la main de son compagnon qu'il guida jusque dans sa chambre avant de s'écrouler avec un miaulement sur son lit. Ses vêtements — boxer excepté — rejoignirent bientôt le sol et il invita Kazami à faire de même. Celui-ci obéit avant d'éteindre la lumière. Le chanteur poussa un soupir de contentement lorsque des bras l'entourèrent et ils plongèrent tous les deux rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Il neigeait encore à gros flocons le lendemain et cela fit sourire Yuurigi qui à l'abri des bâtiments, attendait que son petit ami le rejoigne. Ce que celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire en ajustant ses cache-oreilles après être sorti du Starbucks dans lequel ils venaient de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils marchaient main dans la main, affrontant le froid et le vent glacial mais un sourire niais collés aux lèvres qui traduisaient mieux ce qu'ils pensaient que les mots qu'ils auraient pu prononcer. Yuugiri guida le châtain vers le parc dans lequel il avait été la veille. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, blottit l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas trembler.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Kazami extirpa de son sac une longue écharpe de soie blanche, brodée de reliefs en forme de flocons de neige qu'il voulut passer autour de son cou mais le chanteur l'arrêta d'un geste avant de les entourer tous les deux avec, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Joyeux Noël. »

Avec ma voix je veux t'atteindre afin que demain soit ensoleillé par delà le monde

Alors que le futur est imprévisible, je penserai à toi et chanterai

Reste aussi beau que tu l'es jusqu'à la fin des temps

Poursuivit-il avant d'entremêler leurs doigts puis de l'embrasser. Le blond posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre et sourit à nouveau. Parce qu'il était sincèrement affecté par ce geste, parce que Noël — même si le père Noël n'existait pas — n'était peut-être pas si banal que ça après tout.

Avec ma voix je veux t'atteindre afin que demain nous puissions aimer

Tu t'épanouis grandement alors je t'élèverai avec attention

Laisse moi toujours entendre ta grande voix

Il ne remercia pas son amour par des mots mais l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, tendrement et longuement : ici dans cet eden perdu entre quelques grands immeubles au milieu de la ville, ils avaient tout leur temps. Puis, sous cette neige diluvienne qu'il appréciait tant, au creux de son oreille, il déposa d'un murmure ces paroles qu'il avait voulu lui avouer depuis si longtemps.


End file.
